Take a Swing
by CRcappy
Summary: Kacey is making everyone in Gravity 5 go to the school dance, but Stevie is afraid of not getting a date. Yet for Zander everyone is lining up to ask him out. Kacey's dream date is taken. Nelson and Kevin are just wishing that they could find there dream girl. Sorry if I didn't do a good summery. I chose the rating T because it reminds me of teens. Haha...ha... Hope you like. :D
1. Chapter 1

Zanders POV

I stare at her brunette locks sweeping gently over her shoulder as she laughs. I sigh, I have already talked to the tall brunette beauty. She said she didn't even know who I was. Seriously, that crushed the only living part of me in my heart. I realize that someone is waving their hand in front of my face. " Uh, what?" I wave my hand like I'm busy.  
" Hey, you done day dreaming?" someone asks me. I finally turn my head around. " Oh, hi Kace."  
" Look, I can't stand here and see you like this. I'm not going to let you sit and drool over her." She says confidently.  
" Ok, I get it that your trying to be a good friend and all, but I can handle it." I say.  
" Ya, you can totally handle it." She sarcastically says. " Just let me help you." She wines. I sigh, Kacey is a great friend, but I don't think that she can help me with this thing. When she tries to help me it usually ends in a ruin. I can't reject her though.  
" Fine, you can help me." I say. She squeals in excitement. " Oh, and guess what," she doesn't even wait for a response from anyone at the table " There is a dance coming up this Friday, and we all have to go together. No backing out." She sternly says. Kevin just says that he and Nelson can not go what so ever because a supreme furious pigeons new edition is coming out on the same time as the dance. Kacey gives them this death glare. Nelson starts to panic and finally says that they will be there earlier then what they are supposed to. " What the heck?" Kevin whispered harshly to Nelson.  
" She was giving me the look. That look can make you sing like a canary." Nelson whispers confidently. Kevin sighs, " Dude, next time, just look away. Now we need dates for the dance!" Kevin exclaims.  
" Don't worry you two, I have some friends you guys can meet." She says while smiling.  
" Please do not let us meet some crazy girls like last time." Kevin pleaded.  
" Ya, those girls really scared me." Nelson says shyly.  
" Calm down, chill. You know I have great taste." Kacey says.  
" Yeah." Kevin and Nelson say in unison.  
Kacey starts smiling mischievously at Stevie. " Um, why are you staring at me." Stevie says while looking at Kacey like she is just plain weird.  
" We are gunna go shoppin'!" Kacey excitedly says.  
" Kacey, look, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but..." She says.  
"WHAT! You better go with me!" Kacey threatens Stevie.  
" Girls, girls, there is no need for fighting." I say.  
" Ok, but it was just that I don't think I can get a date." Stevie says quite shyly. I really think about this. She's my best friend. She is beautiful, not afraid of being herself, great bass player, and she's afraid of not getting a date. I really just want to ask her out, wait, what. No, I don't want to ask her out. Ugh.  
" Stevie, really, your worried about not getting a date?" Kacey questions Stevie.  
" Maybe." Stevie says quietly.  
" Oh god, who cares! We both have free period, let's go now!" Kacey almost yells. I watch as she grabs Stevie's hand and runs out the door.  
" Wait Kacey! You still need to help me with that girl!" I yell out. I sigh and watch as Kevin and Nelson play their furious pigeons. I get up and grab my books and head off to bio. I sit down getting ready when someone grabs my hands. I look up; there is some hot girl in front of me.  
" Hey." She says while smiling.  
" Hi." I say.  
We start flirting with each other.  
" So you know there is the dance this coming Friday.  
" Ya." I said giving her a winning smile.  
" I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She said her eyes filled with hope.  
" I need to think about that. I'm not even sure if I want to go."  
" Well keep on thinking about it." She winks at me as the teacher enters the room and he leaves


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story. I guess I need to start working on chapter 3. I really appreciate it. So I would love it, I seriously mean love it if all of you would review it. 3 ;) Oh, and I'm a totally Zevie fan.**

Stevie POV

As Kacey rushed me out the door I wished I never had gotten into this. " Kacey please!" I whine.  
" No!" she practically screams at me while we are in the parking lot. " Sorry for screaming at you, but I just want to see you and your prince charming."  
" Haha, if I even get one."  
" Stevie, so what if you don't get a date to the dance. It doesn't mean that your life is ruined, and I'm even saying that." she says.  
" That is so true, ugh, why am I even worrying about this?" I say.  
" Maybe it's hormones, or your on your period." Kacey says while giggling. I start laughing as I get into her car. Our ride to the mall was quite short, but fun since we were blasting songs from the radio. Kacey started squealing when we walked into her favorite store. She immediately put me in some crazed, small, tight, firetruck red, revealing dress. " What the hell is this Kacey?" I question angrily.  
" Ya, your right, it just doesn't fit your skin tone." Kacey says then goes after another dress. " Let's try this one." She says. I thought it wasn't half bad. It was a black wind song dress. " Okay, I'll try it" I say. When I come out she looks at me in disgust. " What?" I say.  
" Well, it's just that the dress is cute, but we aren't going to a funereal. Save that for your grandma's." Kacey says.  
" Wow, harsh." I say while laughing. We try on clothes from so many stores.  
" Thats the one." Kacey says like she is hypnotized. I twirl around and just look at the dress. It's beaded jewels swirl around my body and the sweet heart neck line was beautiful. Its white wonderland color made my eyes pop. As the dress flowed down my body I smiled. " I"ll buy it for you." Kacey says while grinning.  
" Thanks, but I don't want you to." I say.  
" Oh please, your my best friend and has always been there for me. I'm buying you that dress no matter what you say!"  
" Ok Kace, thank you."  
" No need to thank me. Now we have to get some shoes."  
" Wait, no. I have some perfect shoes for occasion."  
" Ok, but now it's my time to ask Dean out."  
" I don't think that would be happening Kacey." Someone says behind us.  
" Huh," We both turn around and find Molly and Grace together.  
" Aw, she doesn't even realize it Grace." Molly says while smiling deviously.  
" Ya, tots aw." Grace says while smiling and looking at us behind Molly.  
" What are you talking about Molly." I say in disgust.  
" I already asked Dean and he said yes. I'm so sorry." She sarcastically says.  
" Whatever, I don't care. Anyways, I already have a date." Kacey says while sticking her nose up in the air.  
" Then why were you going to ask Dean out."  
" Because I can, and my date is WAY hotter then Dean."  
" Well what's his name." Molly says while glaring at Kacey.  
" You'll just have to see him at the dance."  
" Can we go and get a puppy?" Grace interrupts.  
" No." Molly harshly says.  
" Well, we don't want to you in our presence Molly, shoo.." Kacey retorts.  
" I'm leaving on my own. Let's go Grace." Molly flips her hair then leaves with a huff. Grace just stands there smiling like nothing is going on. She is always in her own world.  
" Wow, that was a great talk. See you at the dance!" She says in her usual perfy voice. I roll my eyes. I can't help it; it's not like I don't like her, but I find her quite annoying due to the fact that she is with the perfs.

Kacey POV

I watch Molly grab her while Grace is waving goodbye to us. " So, do you mind telling me who this super duper hot guy is that I've never met before." Stevie says to me.  
" Okay, maybe I don't have a really got date. I mean, how can you top Dean. He is like a majorly hot that you just can't find around here." I say while using my hands to create a more dramatic effect.  
" Ya, um Kace. If you can't find a hotter guy then how will you beat Molly?"  
" Boom, I am the smartest person alive right now."  
" How?" Stevie says while raising my eyebrow.  
" Ok, so downtown there is this modeling agency,"  
" No Kacey. If your thinking about getting a date from there while telling some lie. Then I'm not helping." Stevie stubbornly says. Dang it. She knows me to well.  
" Just listen to my plan. So my uncle is the manager and I can just call him up."  
" But what if he says no."  
" Already thought of that. I will call him and ask if he will show us around, give us a tour. Then we run off and hide then meet some guys."  
" What if someone catches us?"  
" Silly, you worry to much." I say and playfully grab her cheeks.  
" Ok, so let's get back to school. I think I just missed my math test right now." worried Stevie. We got our dresses and ran out the mall ( which is very hard to do in heels ). We got in the car to find that someone slashed my tires. I was so mad because that was a new car. I was just about to break in tears when Stevie said to me " Hey look, it's Zander.". She ran up to his car and said something to him. She motioned for me to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that it took a while to finally get this posted, but I hope you like it. I'm thinking about writing another story, but I'm not sure yet. I really don't want to go to bed and just listening to weird music. It makes me smile! :) Maybe weird music helps with my creativity! You should try it!**

Zander's POV

I was pulling up to the mall and then I see Stevie. She slightly jogs up to me " Hey." she says. " Hi, you need a ride?" I say.  
" That would be great. Thank you so much Zander." She says with a smile. She beckons Kacey to come. She hops in the front seat and Kacey climbs into the back. " So, you find the dresses?" I question trying to get the conversation started.  
" Ya, it was actually fun and that's coming from me." Stevie starts chuckling. I start turning left then Stevie says, " Aren't we going back to school?" she asks.  
" Nah, someone put a stink bomb in the principals office. It was hilarious." I say.  
" Ha, to bad we missed it, right Kace?"  
" Ya, what ever. Remember what we are doing tomorrow. Ok." Kacey says. Stevie sighs and says " Alright.". The rest of the ride was silent; we dropped Kacey off " Hey, can I come over? My parents are cleaning the house and get quite grumpy with people around." She asks.  
" Sure, why not." I say. We pull up into my drive way an get out of the car. She climbs to my bedroom and I follow her. We both plop down in my bed. " So, got a date yet?" she jumps around and faces me. " No, not yet. No one has asked me." I say innocently. " Oh shut up." She says while smiling and pushes me over. She lands on top of me. She sighs with content. " Your seriously comfy." she looks up at me with her bright beautiful eyes. She snuggles closer to me. " I'm being serious; who are you going to ask to the dance and why were you at the mall." she asks sleepily. " The first question I'll skip, now the second question I can answer. I was at the mall because..."  
" Go on." She says.  
" I was meeting a girl."  
She jumps up like she's suddenly not any where near being sleepy, " I knew it!" her eyes burning with a tint of sadness or it was just me seeing things. " It was that girl."  
" Wow, great description Zander. You know there are about 300 girls in our school."  
" Are you jealous?" I ask. She says no as she falls back into me. I smile to myself. " Oh, and I was seeing the brunette girl and I'm totally over her." I say.  
" So you decided to crush on someone else." she says. I hear in her voice that she has a smile on. The sun started setting and we both got up out of my bed and started watching it. I put my arm around her waist an pulled her closer to me. She put her head on my shoulders. " I wish I could stay like this forever." she whispers to me. I just nod to her. " Can I stay here tonight since I don't feel like going back to my house?"  
" Sure. You on my bed." I pick her up and toss her on my bed and she is just giggling. I just jump beside her and put my hands behind my neck and sigh. She then sits on me. " Oh, you want to play that kind of game?". I push her over then pin her to my bed. " Oh, mister strong all of a sudden." She grins at me. I see her hair tangled in such a cute way and her eyes were sparkling in the light. I was getting caught up in the moment and was wanting to kiss her. I was leaning in, but I finally came to my senses and realized what I was doing. I just rolled over and act like nothing happened; I guess the whole reason why I didn't kiss her was because we are best friends. " I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." She leaves the room in a hurry after she said that. I grab a pillow and quickly put on some stuff to go to bed in before she got back. I lay down and start thinking about Stevie.

Stevie's POV

I rush out of his bedroom and race to the bathroom. I sit on the floor and replay in my mind of what happened. I think he was going to make a move on me, but he just quit. Did he not want to kiss me or was it just because he likes someone else. Ugh. Love is so complicated. I sigh then get up and look at myself in the mirror. Same old, same old. The same person I see every time. I open the door quietly and go into his bedroom and find him asleep with his shirt off. In my mind I'm just saying wow. I get into his bed and just lay down and close my eyes. The next thing I know is that I'm fast asleep.

Thanks for reviewing my peeps!

SoulSurferfan116

zevie_bade_spoby80726

XxMockingjaysliveineveryoneXx

Blue_Ninja_Girl

**I really need * cough more cough reviewers cough cough* lol, why the heck did the song say choking monkeys? I'm seriously worried about these people! O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

**I came up with the perfect idea for the new story I'm making. Well two new ideas. Omg. I love the song somebody that I used to know by goyte, but sung by Max Schneider. Listen to it. :D Lol. I really hope ou like this chapter. Not any Zevie in this, but with this chapter everything leads up to the Zevie. Oh ya.  
**  
Stevie's POV

My eyelids flutter open with the suns golden light falling gently on my face. I take a deep breath and slowly get up enjoying the beginning of a new day. I step on the ground and I hear quiet snoring. I smile when I see him there. I find my bag and look for clothes I can wear for today. I find some dark blue shorts but that was all I could find. I start looking through Zander's dresser. I grab a shirt and head to the bathroom. I quickly get dressed and look at the clock. 6:47 A.M. I decide to go and just leave for school. I lift my bag and slide it across my shoulder and quietly step out of the room. I silently go down the stairs and shut the front door. I walk down his drive way and start humming a new song Gravity 5 has written. I get our my phone out and start dialing Kaceys number.

**Kacey** / _Stevie_

**What**

_Well, someones grumpy_

**You just woke me up from my beauty sleep **

_Sorry my queen.  
_  
**Thank you, and what did you want?**

_Do you just want to skip school today and go to the place?  
_  
**Sure, it beats listening to Mr. March all day.**

_Ok, meet me at the Danny Mango's at 7:00.  
_  
**Gotcha.  
**  
Click. Being truthful I just want to skip school today. It's Tuesday and nothing great has really happened so far. I sigh and start heading toward the mall.

Kaceys POV

I just roll my eyes as I get up. I can't believe Stevie had woken me up. I start looking through my closet and find the perfect outfit to go boy hunting, a sleek black dress that is mid thigh. I squeal at the sight of myself. I quickly text my uncle and tell him that we will be there shortly. I run down the stairs and I go out the door. I step into my car and head off to Danny Mango's.

Stevie POV

I jump as I hear screeching of tires right behind me. " Hey, get in the car." I was so freakin' scared and thought it was some guy going to kill me or something. I was turning around very slowly almost ready to start sprinting. I see Kacey and sigh in relief. " Come on Stevie." she says on an agitated voice. I get in her bright scarlet mustang.  
" You scared the crap out of me Kacey." I say.  
" Good, now let's go. Can't wait to go boy hunting." she says with a huge smile on her face. She then heads right out and speeds to the modeling agency where they're having modeling shoots today. A buzzing ketches my attention. " Hullo." she continues talking with the stranger and I only catch some of the words that are being said. She says goodbye and dramatically hangs up. " Ugh, my uncle isn't going to be there today and his assistant manager is filling in for him." she says.  
" I don't see the problem because we can still get the tour." I say.  
" The assist manager hates me with all of his soul. I swear whenever he sees me it's like he wants to glare me to death."  
" Um, ok, I guess this will be a problem, but we an still make it."  
" Ya." Kacey says. We arrive shortly after the phone call and enter the studio.  
" Well, well, nice to see you Kacey." the assistant manager says.  
" Nice to see you to George." She says while both of them glare at each other. " Lets get this over with already." Kacey says.  
" Alright." He says. We go around and look at their offices and where they work. " Here is the final stop so you girls can go soon, thank god." George says.  
" Haha so funny." Kacey says sarcastically. Some women comes rushing up to George and whispers something in his ear.  
" Again?" he snarls at the women.  
" Yes sir." She says timidly and she seems frightened.  
" Ugh," George turns to us and says, " You girls can look around, but do not touch anything or talk to anyone. I will be back soon." he says then turns sharply on his heels and rushes out the door.  
" Wow, we have luck; let's go find some men." Kacey says as she skips off. I groan and go after her. I turn a corner and find her flirting with a hot guy. He was about 5'8, short, dark, curly, hair, and the deepest, bluest, ocean eyes ever.  
" Kacey, found you." I say.  
" Oh hey, this is Nick." she says while smiling.  
" Hello." Nick says in a British accent.  
" Hi." I say slightly waving my hand. " So, Nick. Here's my number and we will talk about the dance later." Kacey says while handing him a slip of paper.  
" Alright." Nick says then walks off. " Really, I've been gone for a couple minutes and you already have a date." I say.  
" Yep, it's super easy to get one and he is hot, British, and has got some serious abs." She says while squealing.  
" Ok, let's go now. I don't want to get in trouble." I say while walking toward hall. I hear a scream and crashing. I spin around and find Kacey on the floor and all the lights falling into the backboard then the backboard starts tipping over and lands on a majority of the models in a huge thud. I run and help Kacey and yell. " RUN!" she starts limping. " Come on." I say urgently. She starts crying  
" My heels broke, and they were my favorite pair.".  
" Oh god, take them off and lets go." I say. She put her heels in her hand and we both sprint toward the door.

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed my last chapter. And hoaluvpatrome567 thank you for the tip, but I think I'll just do it this way instead. Hope you like this new chapter. Lol I squeal everytime someone reviews. I'm so silly! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to update. Two days is a lot. I've been stumped and didn't know what to write. So that's the reason if my writing is terrible. Hope you like it and review. Oh. I do not own How to Rock so ya and sorry if this is really short.  
**  
Zander's POV ( Meanwhile back at school )

I hear a faint yelling. It gets louder by the second. " Hey, wake up!" someone yells while shaking me.  
" AH!" I jump up out I my sleep.  
" AH!" Kevin and Nelson imitate.  
" Whoa, how did I get here?" I ask myself while looking around the room.  
" I don't know." Kevin says and Nelson just shrugs. Ok, so I have to back track.

I woke up and then got up expecting to find Stevie in my bed. I looked all over in my house, but I didn't find her. I figured she had left earlier. I was still groggy so I took a short shower. I slipped my clothes on after that and left for school. When I got to school I asked Nelson if he had seen Stevie anywhere. He said that she probably got abducted. I punch him lightly on the arm then he complained about it. I went to my classes and a couple girls asked me out. I rejected all of them kindly. I looked for Stevie for awhile and then the rest is blank. " So, did you figure out how you got here?" Kevin asks as he taps his foot to a beat.  
" No, I remember most of the day but then the rest is blank." I say while scratching the back of my neck. Nelson starts hitting Kevin repeatedly and whispers quiet loudly  
" Stevie was abducted now him. He could be an alien for all we know.".  
" I'm not an alien Nelson" I say while giving him a look.  
" Thats what they all say before they eat our brains out!" Nelson exclaims.  
" Calm down buddy. You have been watching to much of Eat My Brains." Kevin says to Nelson as he pats his shoulder. He just sighs and sinks into the couch. I look at the clock 3:45.  
" Don't we have band practice?" I ask.  
" Ya, but since Kacey and Stevie were gone the whole day I don't think they will come." Kevin says to both of us.  
" Let's just go." I say while grabbing my ukulele and heading for the door.

( back at the studio )

Kacey's POV

We were running toward the door then Stevie pushes it open with so much force it came back so fast it hit me. " Ow!" I yell as I fall on my butt. Stevie opens the door and says sorry then helps me up once more. We get out the door and jog to my car. I angrily start the ignition and speed out of there towards Stevie's house. " Are you ok?" Stevie ask me with worry in her voice.  
" No, I am not. My heels broke and my dress got ripped when I fell down." I say with a huge dramatic sigh.  
" Well, least you have a date." She says while playing with her hair.  
" That's probably dead now because of me!" I slightly yell. Stevie doesn't respond to me and just looks out the window for the whole ride. I drop her off and head off toward my house. I feel kind of bad since

Steve's POV

Kacey seemed really mad and I didn't want to make it worse. I hear a soft strumming and frown. I step silently toward my porch and find Zander sitting on the steps. He strums for a little longer on his ukulele then finally looks up. He jumps up after he sees me. " What are you doing here?" I ask him.  
" Well, you weren't at school today, so I came by to see if you were alright." He says.  
" Oh, that's sweet." I say. I climb the steps and sit down. He sits down next to me and asks  
" Are you alright?". I sigh and just lean into him.  
" The day was crazy and I'm so sleepy."I say tiredly. The sun was slowly fading into the darkness. The time was drifting by and my eyes started to close then Zander took me in his arms and carried me inside. He laid me on the couch and as he was about to leave I grabbed his hand and whispered " Please stay with me until I fall asleep.". He sat on the floor waiting still holding my hand since I hadn't let go yet. My grip started to loosen as I fell into a slumber. I hear rustling as he got up. I feel a faint touch of his lips on my forehead. After that he left me and closed the door silently, but what he did leave me was a smile on my face that night.

**I thought the ending was really cute and I hope that you think the same. Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter and every chapter before that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I did a way better job on this one than the last. I do not own She will be loved by Maroon 5 or How to rock. I want to give you a fun fact. Did you know that strawberries are the only fruit in the world that has seeds on the our side! I hope you liked that fact and review please. Oh in the story its a Wednesday.**

Stevie's POV

Crash! My eyes open suddenly and I look around. I realize I'm on the couch, so I get up to see where the noise came from. I stop in front of the stairs and raise my eyebrow. My brother was laying on the steps in a very uncomfortable position upside down. " What are you doing?" I question my brother. " Oh nothing." John says casually as his face starts turning a slight tomato red.  
I roll my eyes to his response " Liar.".  
" Don't accuse me!" he says while wrinkling his nose. I help him up then ask him one more time  
" What are you doing down here?".  
" I was going somewhere." he says.  
" And where would that be?" I question while taping my foot for an answer.  
" Jeez mom, I was going to see some of my friends." he says sarcastically.  
" This early?"  
" Yeah, mom wouldn't let me see them, so I was going to sneak out."  
" Get back upstairs and don't try it again." I say with authority in my voice even though my brother is a year older than me.  
" But."  
" No buts, up." I say as I point my finger to the stairs. He pouts and slowly trudges up the stairs. I wait by the stairs until I hear his door shut. I sigh and walk toward the fridge and grab a carton of orange juice and take a swig of it. I climb the stairs while drinking the orange juice. I open my bedroom door and make my way toward the dresser. I rummage my hands threw it and find some dark grey skinny jeans and a baggy shirt. I put on chestnut boots and sloppily put my hair into a pony. I hear footsteps out side my door. I stick my head out and see my brother trying to sneak out again. I yell at him then he looks at me and runs down. I chase after him and tackle him. My mother comes running down the stairs then frowns " What are you two doing?".  
" Oh, just playing with my bro." I say as I mess up his hair  
" Well, since I'm awake I'll make you some food. John, wake up your brothers." She says to him.  
" Oh mom, I already ate and I was going to head off to school." I say to her as John walks up the stairs.  
" Alright." she says unsurely. I grab my bag and swing it across my shoulder then kiss my mom on the cheek goodbye.  
" Bye mom, love you." I say as I walk through the door.  
" Bye sweetie and I love you too!" she says as I close the door behind me. It's a short walk to Brewster High, but I love the outdoors. I see the school as I walk downhill. It only takes a few minutes till I'm almost at the door. Someone shouts my name and I spin around and see Kacey a block away. She starts jogging toward me.  
" Wow, in my whole life I thought I never would see Kacey Simons walking." I gasp sarcastically.  
" Haha, I have to walk since I got grounded because I guess I'm not supposed to use my credit card. It's for emergency only my mom says, but I mean it was for an emergency." Kacey says to me. She looks at me from head to toe then she gasps " You look horrible like you just got out of bed.". " thanks for stating the obvious. I start laughing and just start pulling her along inside. I get to my locker and put my combination in as Kacey babbles about how she desperatly needed new clothes. Something falls out of my locker and drifts gracefully to the ground. I pick it up and look at the note.

_You are the most important person in my life, yet you do not know it. Your eyes are as bright as the night sky and fill my heart with hope. I love you, but will you ever know?  
_  
I read it over again and nudge Kacey. She immediately stops talking and looks at the note. She says " Oh my gosh, you have a secret admirer. That's so cute. Why don't I have one?" I roll my eyes at her. I shut my locker door as Kacey starts talking again. I hold the note to my heart because it means something to me. We make our way to the band room but I stop suddenly and grab Kacey and pull her back. " What." she hisses. " Shhh, listen." I whisper to her. We hear a piano playing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But somehow I still more_

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the poring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah  
  
I listen to it and all I think is how beautiful it is. Then suddenly Kacey barges through the door and starts clapping. She can be so obnoxious some times. I just take a deep breath and walk through the door. I see Zander sitting on a stool talking to Kacey.  
" That was amazing Zander." she gushes.  
" Oh, it was nothing." he says.  
" Who was the song for?" she asks. He glances toward me then quickly looks back to Kacey and says " Just to my fans. It would make them go crazy." he says while smirking.  
" Uh huh." Kacey says as if she doesn't believe him. I lean against the wall and wait for them to be done talking. " Oh, this reminds me about the dance.". I groan to my self. " We should all go together.".  
" Wait so we don't need dates or anything?" I ask her.  
" Ya, I don't think it matters that much anymore."  
" That's surprising. I thought you had a date though."  
" I do, but since he was put into a wheelchair I know that I can't beat Molly. I'm not going with a guy that I have to take care of."  
I sigh " After all that work.".  
" Um, actually I already have a date." Zander says to both of us. My heart sinks as I hear this. I thought maybe that it was Zander who wrote that note, but he was never that poetic. Kacey snaps her fingers " I knew that song wasn't just for one of your fan girls." he chuckles as he hears that. " What's her name?" I ask.  
" Her name is Tanya." He says in a dreamy look.  
" Is she pretty?" I blurt. I just want to smack myself. I don't want him to think that I care, but do I? Kacey starts glancing at me weirdly.  
" She is gorgeous." he smiles. We hear the bell ring. I head out the door to get to my first class, but Kacey stops me. " What?" I ask.  
" Do you like Zander?" she questions me.  
" No." I plainly say.  
" Then why did you ask,"  
" I was just wondering ." I interrupt her.  
" But,"  
" I don't like him and that's final." I say as I storm off.

Zander's POV

I over hear Kacey and Stevie talking. I feel slightly feel heartbroken after Stevie said that she doesn't like me. Anyways why would she like a guy like me. A guy that has a fan club and slightly vain. I sigh and head off to my class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I never really felt like I had trouble writing it was just that I didn't feel like it. Sorry for taking along time. I hope that you really like it. I might take a couple days for the next. **

Kacey's POV

I don't know what was wrong with Stevie. She definitely has something going on in her curly brunette head. I have to find out her little secret that I know she is hiding. I smile to myself and walk off toward my English class.

[ A Time Skip ]

Stevie's POV

The bell suddenly rings loudly in all our ears making the whole class groan. I grab my books and race out the door not wanting to get into crowd. I rush to the band room and plop down on the couch grabbing my bass. I strum a few cords not knowing what to play. I think for a moment when someone walks through the door. I ignore them and keep strumming.  
" Stevie." I hear Kacey's voice. I turn around and say " What?", trying not to put any edge into my voice. She comes over to me and sits down facing me.  
" Look, you can tell me anything. We are best friends. I want to help you with whatever is wrong." she says with a pleading look. I want to be honest with her, but it's just so much harder then it seems. I wring my hands and start to sigh.  
" Kacey, you're a good friend, but I don't think I could just tell you." She stands up and says  
" Fine, I'll find out on my own.". She she leaves in a huff and has her chin higher than normal. I don't want to tell her. It's just that I think I might like Zander. I've never been sure about it. I thought it was nothing, but I didn't really understand what was happening. I started to care a lot more about my appearance then normally did. I don't want to like my best friend. I frown with my mixed thoughts pounding in my head. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere I could breath. I get up quickly and go to my locker. As I open my locker a note drifts to the ground once more. I pick it up not in the mood and shove it into my bag.

Someone's POV

I stood a distance away from her. I was waiting for her to read the note. She just stole a quick look at it then stuffed it into her bag. I was confused, but I knew I had to step up my game if she wasn't going to read those notes.

Stevie's POV

I look around to see if anyone is watching me. So far, so good. I step out of the building and take a deep breath. It felt so good to be free. To not have any care in the world. I bound off to the place that I love. It was a secret place no one knew about. I crawled through the bushes that kept it a secret and stepped into a wonder. There was a hanging willow over a small pond. I took off my shoes and felt the grass tickling me. I giggled and sat down as the wind brushed against my cheek. I swirl my finger through the water as I grew weary. I took one last look around as sleep over came me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes flit open and I came to my senses. It was nearly pitch black out and I started to panic a little. I checked my phone and I had two phone calls from Kacey and a bunch of texts. It was the same from all my band members. I called my mom afraid she was going to freak out. Ring, ring.

**Stevie's mom** / _Stevie_

**Sweetie!**

_Mom._

**Where are you?**

_Mom, don't worry. I'm fine, I just lost track of time._

**Tell me where you are?**

_I'm by the school._

**I'll be there.  
**  
She hangs up and I just sit there for a moment when I realize that my mom would be here any second. I crawl out of the bushes and get to the front of the school. My mom runs to me and hugs me so tightly I could hardly breathe in her death grip. She lets go then looks at me from head to toe.  
" Thank god, you're not hurt." she gasps.  
" Mom, don't worry," she then cuts me off and says  
" I am your mother. It's my job to worry, sweet." she then hugs me again. I tell her what happened and she says that we should go. We got in the car and my mom started driving. I started to say how sorry I was, but she just hushed me and told that it was okay as long as I was fine. She started looking toward me more often since she still was worried. I looked over to her and saw lights coming closer to us. I squinted then screamed to my mom. I felt the pressure crushing the car slowly. I gasped, but that was the last I remembered that night.

**Wasn't that exciting and unexpected? Who do you think the notes are from ( I think you already know )? But guess anyway. Tell me if I rushed it alittle at the end. Please and thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. I was so excited for the new episode today of How to Rock. It was so funny and it hasn't been on for a long time. So I finished this chapter and I'm like holy cow; I have gotten this far without quitting! :D Hope you like it and here is a fun fact. Fun Fact : If you shaved a tiger the imprint would still be on its skin. Cool huh? But I would be thinking why would anyone want to shave a tiger. Lol. **

Kacey's POV

Where the hell is Stevie? I've texted her so many times. Im worried about her. She won't answer; I've heard the voice mail millions of times all ready: I sigh wishing she would pick up; I had to find out about her. My phone started ringing and I scramble on my bed for it.

_Hello?_

**Kacey?**

_Who is this?_

**It's Zander.  
**  
_What's going on?_

**I'm at the hospital.**

_What? Why?_

**Stevie.**

I lost my voice. My head was spinning. Zander started saying my name, but I was motionless. I hung up and just sat on my bed holding many head. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door after I could think clearer. I ran out the door in amazing speed and jumped in my car. I drove like a madman to the hospital.

Zander's POV

I start pacing around the small enclosed hall way. I sat down in despair since I wasn't helping with anything. Kacey ran through skidding to a halt in front of me " Is she okay?" saying while panting. " I don't know." I say as I sigh. " What happened to her?" Kacey asked me with worry in her eyes. " She.." I said until her father interrupted me. " She and her mother had gotten into a car accident." he said to her with his eyes brimmed with tears. He had been silently crying for a while. Everyone was there, Gravity 5, Stevie's four brothers, and her father. We all waited as the time slowly and agonizingly ticked away. The doctor finally came through the door and we all stood up. We started to bombard him with questions until he said  
" Whoa, everyone calm down.".  
" Well are they okay?" I demanded.  
" They both are going to be alright."  
" Can we see them?" Mr. Baskara asked him his lips twitching with anticipation.  
" Your more than welcome, but I can only permit family to come and see them.". Stevie's brothers and gather rushed through the door pushing each other to get in. All of the rest just slumped down in our chairs not protesting against the doctor. I run my hand through my hair not knowing what to do. Kacey was slumped down on the floor no wanting to sit in a chair. Her hair falling around her hair in a mess. Kevin played with a small tear in the sit while Nelson twiddled his thumbs. I closed my eyes not knowing what to expect just hoping that I could see Stevie soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up with my neck killing me. I was in the floor, but I still got up. I saw that no one was awake yet, so I crept through the door. I saw Stevie laying a a bed whispering something. I couldn't quite catch the things she was saying. I shook her a little so she could wake up. Her eyes opened and she said very sleepily " Zander. What are you doing?". I smile while tucking a piece of her curly hair behind her ear. She smiled back at me.  
" Are you okay?" I ask Stevie.  
" I'm better."  
" That's good." I say. I sit down on her bed playing with her hair. She laughs, but then coughs a little. I see she has only a couple of scratches on her face. I only think of how lucky she is.  
" Is everyone here?" she asks me with her eyes sparkling.  
" Ya, there all sleeping though." I say.  
" Can you bring them in?"  
" Sure." I get off the bed and straighten the sheets a bit then exit the room. I wake all of them up and tell them that Stevie wants to see them. They all jump up and rush in the room. I walk back in seeing Kacey hugging Stevie with a huge smile on her face. They all started hugging her.

Stevie's POV

I was so happy to see everyone, but the accident left me scared. I shuddered at re thought of what happened that night. I'm glad it was all over. I see Zander leaning against the door way. I smile to everyone.  
" I'm really glad your all here." I say.  
" Of course you are!" Kacey squeals. The doctor barges thought the door pushing Zander aside.  
" Excuse me kids. You have to leave this room eminently since you are not part of their family." his voice harsh. Kacey whispers a goodbye to me then eyes the doctor. She leaves while flipping her hair. Nelson and Kevin hug me a goodbye then they leave the room. Zander comes over to me then says bye and leaves. I was surprised. I was hoping for something more sentimental, but I just shrug it off. I watch as he walks away sighing. I turn around in bed closing my eyes feeling depressed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I am taking longer and longer to update. Wow. I won't be able to write my story or post anything for a week and five days. I am going to a camp that does not allow electronics. What kind of Camp is that? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace!**

Zander's POV

After we visited Stevie all of us felt like a weight has been lifted off of our shoulders. I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

Kacey's POV

I am so mad at that stupid doctor. He is such a jerk, but so cute. Ugh. Oh my god, will Stevie still be able to go to the dance? If she can't; I'll just sneak her out. I smile mischievously to my self.

Stevie's POV

I slowly wake up and get to my senses. I thought I was in my room with the baby blue walls comforting me, but when I open my eyes the harsh white hurts my eye sight. I blink a few times to get use to the color. I feel sadden by what happened. I know my mom is all right and my dad spends every time with her. I don't mind him not visiting me that often, but it would be nice. My thoughts get interrupted when the doctor nocks on the door. " Come in." I say. He is polite to ask when he can come in even though he can go wherever he wants.  
" You have a phone call on line three." he says then leaves the room as I pick up the phone.

" Hello." I say.

" Hey, it's Kacey.".

" Oh, hi.".

" How are you doing?".

" Great, what about you?" I ask.

" Good, when will you be coming to the dance?" she asks quickly.

" I don't know if the doctors will let me yet. Plus my mom would be in the hospital still and I wouldn't want to leave her."

" Whatever. You know that your mom would want you to have a good time at the dance instead of tearing up over her." she says as I hear irritation lingering in her voice. I do realize that she is right, but for some reason all my enthusiasm has left me. This dance was every girls dream. They had to get the perfect date; the perfect dress; everything perfect, but I think that it's all so pointless now. " Stevie? Are you still there?" Kacey questions me.  
" Ya." I say with dullness in my voice.  
" Come on. You have to go to the dance with me." she pleads.  
" I don't know.".  
" But you already have a dress.".  
" I'll think about it."  
" Ok, call me when you have your answer."  
" Alright, bye." I hang up before she could even start another conversation like she usually does. I wonder if I will be able to go back to school. The nurse walks in with my breakfast setting it up for me.  
" Excuse me." I say to her. She looks up to me. " Do you think I will be able to go back to school?" I ask her. She ponders for a moment then leaves the room. She made me infuriated leaving me without an answer. Just as I was about to get up out of the bed the doctor comes in with the nurse right behind him.  
" Hello Ms. Stevie. You may have been wondering when you will go home. Safe to say, your alright and need no medical treatment, but we kept you here just in case of something happened to you. You can go home as soon as your father picks you up." he says to me. I am a bit surprised that my dad has left my mom unattended. I nod to the man and he leaves the room. The nurse stays giving me my food that I did not feel like having. I thank her feeling a little bad for my reactions before, but now I am excited to go back to my house instead of this dreary place.

Kaceys POV

I sit in class texting people about how bored I am. The teacher just yaps on and on with her screachy voice. She makes me want to kill myself.  
" Kacey Simon, when was the titanic ompleted?" She asks me while eying me. I was about to say I don't know when the bell rang.  
" Sorry Ms. Evans. I will get back to you later." I say to her while giving her a sincere smile. I hurry out the door giving her a small wave. Finally, free for now. I walk over to Gravity fives lunch table and see everyone sitting there except Stevie. I sit down with them seeing Zander playing with his burrito stew. Kevin and Nelson just looked at the slop with disgust. I decide to start a conversation, but then I see Dean going to the lunch line. I'm there in a flash.

Nelson's POV

I am so mad at those Lunch ladies for making more stew like this. It defeats the purpose of the burrito. I sigh in despair. I look up and see Molly enter through the doors and the golden goddess right behind her. She takes my breath away every time I see her. Her hair flowing behind her shoulders and her smile as big as the sun.  
" Hey dude. Just ask her out." Kevin says to me while he pushes me a little to get me out of my trance.  
" No, she would never like me.". I say.  
" Nah man, she would totally go out with you."  
" Ya think?"  
" Yeah. Go get her." he says to me while giving me a pat on the back. I smile to my self thinking you can do this; you can do this. I start strutting off toward her them turn around and run back. " What happened?" Kevin asks me.  
" I got scared" I state.  
" Come on" he says to me while taking my arm and pushing me to the perfs table. I was going to turn and run, but I was already in front of Grace and Molly. Molly just ignores me and keeps filling her nails, and Grace gives me a smile.  
" H-hi Grace." I stutter and wave like an idiot to her  
" Hi Nelson." she says to me.  
" You know about the dance?"  
" Yes, it's this Friday night."  
" Do you want to go with me?"  
" Oh Nelson, I would love to," she says to me and that gives me hope  
" but I am already going with someone else." she says to me. I frown and turn away walking sadly back to my table.  
" How'd it go?" Kevin asks me.  
" Terrible." I slouch in my chair and sigh. Zander already left the table before I got back. I grab by backpack and leave for my Spanish class.

Zander's POV

I walk silently to the band room seeing if anyone's was there. I took out paper and a pencil and started writing.

Kacey's POV

I was flirting with dean when I noticed I forgot my lipstick; just in case he wants to kiss me. I leave the line and check my purse. I must have forgot it in the band room. I pick my purse up and slide it across my arm. I start heading off toward the band room. I open the door and find Zander sitting on the couch deep in thought. I look over to what he was writing on before; it was a piece of paper. I start walking to him tying to be silent, but my heels weren't helping me. " Whatcha writing?" I ask him trying to take a peek at it.  
" Huh, oh it's nothing." he says to me. I try an grab for the paper, by Zander picks it up with ease and hides it behind his back. I eye him then tackle him on the couch. " Give me the paper!" I yell to him.  
" No!" he yells back. I snatch the paper away from him reading the note.

_I watch the leaves fall as we're not together. The time passes to hastily when I am with you. When I hear your laugh it rings like bells in the sweet air. Meet me at the dance in the middle of the dance floor under the disco ball.  
_  
He takes back the paper " You know that was private." he says as he fold the paper in half.  
" I'm so sorry Zander-poo." I say while giving him a puppy dog look. He just glares at me. " So, who's the girl?" I ask.  
" It's no one."  
" Then why do you have that note?"  
" Because..."  
" That's not an answer." I wag my finger at him.  
" You will just have to find out at the dance; if she decided to even come."  
" Whew, thank god it's a she." I laugh.  
" Ha ha, very funny." he says sarcastically.

Zander's POV

I take my books and say to Kacey that I'm going off to English and leave the room. I slip into a darkened door way and make sure that Kacey left before I did. I watch her walk passed me then after a few minutes I go out of the door and go to a certain locker and stick the note through hoping that she'll get this.

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed along my journey. Thank you all so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I finally finished this chapter. It's been about 4 months since I posted another chapter. I'm really sorry about the long wait. Just been doing homework and stuff, but I hope you like it! The ending is not what you would have expected. ****  
**  
I tap my fingers on the armrest excited to go home. I waited shifting uncomfortably around making me more anxious to be home. It seemed like hours before my dad finally got here. He pulled up in his burgundy jeep stepped out looking refreshed. Once I saw him I grabbed my ruined bag and ran out to him. I hugged him so tightly he could only pat me on the back. I let go and smiled to him feeling great that he looked so cheerful. I hopped into the front seat while my dad got into the car. He started the engine and we drove off. It was silent in the car for a while. " Sweet heart, the doctor called me about your mom. She is going to have surgery because of her knee. It turns out they wanted to x-ray her body because she took the most impact in the car accident. They said something I don't know how to pronounce, but in my wording her knee is messed up." told me in a calm steady voice. I thought I would be worried or scared, but I know my mom is tough and would get through this. All I said to him was ok. We finally got to my house which seemed like forever. I jumped out of the car before he could even stop and ran inside the house. I heard my brothers yelling at each other, so I carefully snuck in that direction. I found them by the TV playing games. I jumped on the Ryan, my oldest brother. They all stopped and looked in my direction. " Stevie!" all of them yelled in unison. They paused their game and hugged me. Michelle asked me " Hey, do you want to play?".  
" Sure, are you losing?" I laugh.  
" No..." he looks down and scratches behind his ear. I jump into his spot as he ruffles my hair then gets up rooting me on. I was really into the game until my dad yelled to me.  
" Stevie, tomorrow you have to go to school!".  
" Do I have to?" I questioned.  
" Yes!".  
I groaned not wanting to go back to school until I thought of something. " Hey dad! Can't you just tell the school I'm sick?"  
" No." he said flatly as he walked in our direction. I slumped down feeling unhappy, but continued to whoop my brothers butts. I laughed at them dropping my remote after I won by a mere five thousand points. " I call for a rematch." My brother Michael calls and the others agreed. " Sorry, but the winner has to get some rest." I simply tell them slipping off toward my room. I climb up the stairs two by two and reach the top of the stairs quickly. I go to my room suddenly feeling exhausted. I lay down on my bed closing my eyes wanting to fall asleep, but to great full to be home. After a while I finally began to drift off into a sleep.

I was at the school waking up on the chilly grass . I frowned and then my phone starts ringing. I answer it and it's my mom talking to me. After she was done speaking I said bye then hung up. I sat there for a moment then got up and walked to the front of the building. My mom was already there and she runs to me and gives me a hug. We both head off to the car and get in. She starts driving and in the distance I could see lights coming closer and closer until they were engulfing us into darkness.

I opened my eyes and started panting. I feel the sweat rolling down my forehead slowly. I bite the inside of my cheek not wanting to go back to bed afraid to have the same dream again. I look at my clock that reads 2:45 a.m., so I just sit up in bed not knowing what to do. I hear clinking on the outside of my widow repeatedly making it more annoying than it was. I get up rolling my eyes then opening the window, but as soon as I opened the window a rock the size of a baby's fist hit the middle of my forhead. " Ow." I sharply whispered rubbing the spot of an unformed bruise.  
" Sorry." the figure whispered back.  
" Zander, is that you?" I asked squinting down. He coughed and says no in a deeper tone which indeed made me laugh. " What are you doing here?" I ask him.  
" I was going to see you. Kacey told me that you were coming home."

" How did Kacey know?"

" Well, your dad told his friend John that you were coming home today when he was at work, then John told his son, Marcus, that you were going to be home and that you should have a welcome home party, then Marcus went to a pizzeria and told his friends, Lily and Brian, that his dad wanted him to have a welcome home party for you, but Lily didn't want to since she doesn't like you very much after that one incident that shall not be named, and Nelson and Kevin were also at the pizzeria and they were throwing pepperoni slices at each other until Nelson heard them say your name so he started listening to their conversation and which then Kevin threw a slice of pizza at his face which cause Nelson to go crazy and grabbed the whole pizza and shoved it in Kevin's face and smothered him in the cheesy grease. Nelson got up and was about to leave until Kevin threw ice cold water down his back. Nelson ran and grabbed a random persons pizza then flung the pizza as hard as he could at kevin, but he ducked down and missed and hit some old lady in the face then that created a huge food fight. They got kicked out, so they didn't know what else to do but to go to Kacey and tell her about you coming home. Then she then told me about it, so that's how she knew."

" Wow, so who won the food fight?

" That old lady. They said she shoved corn cobs in their mouths and actually kicked them out. She is a mighty strong lady if I do say so myself." he chuckles. I laugh along with him until I'm out of breath.  
" Hey, can I come in?" he asks me.

" Sure, only of you climb up here." I say to him giving him a grin. I knew he could climb up since I have large tree sitting a foot away from my window. Instead he just had to say, " Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair." I roll my eyes at him and say, " Sorry, I just got it cut." he smiles at me and then starts climbing the tree. I go away from the window and sit on my bed and wait for him to climb up.

Zander's POV

I grab onto a branch trying to reach Stevie's room. I pull myself up onto another branch bouncing on a medium thick branch to make sure it's sturdy and jump up into higher level, but I scratch my cheek in the progress. I finally reach Stevie's window and then I take a daring leap and land onto the ledge jumping off panting from so much work. " There's my prince charming." Stevie joked. I gave her a sarcastic laugh and then she asked me " Why did you want to come in?".  
" Well it's pretty cold out there plus I wanted to see you." I responded.  
" Oh that makes sense. No one wants my prince to get a little whittle cold." she says talking in a baby voice. I roll my eyes at her then jump on the bed laying flat on it. She turns on the lights in her room and grabs the remote control to her tv and goes back to her spot on the bed. I take my jacket off and throw it on the ground I start crawling up to lean on the backboard like Stevie was doing with huge comfortable pillows supporting her back and I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She leans in and puts her head in the crook of my neck and asks " What do you want to watch?".  
" I don't know, but I'm feeling for a movie."  
" Ok." she starts flipping through the channels and lands on Harry Potter.  
" How about this?" she turns her head toward me with her eyes glistening.  
" I'd rather watch Dora the Explorer." taking the remote control and switching to SpongeBob Square Pants. She smirks and reaches for the remote, but I remove it from her reach. She scoffs then hits my chest and grabs it right out of my hands. I put my hand in the spot that she punched me " Ouch.". She doesn't respond, but changes it once more to a movie called Music and Lyrics.  
" No more changing the channel." she orders me while tossing the remote close to the window. She gets off the bed and under the covers prepared to watch a 2 hour long movie with me.  
" Oh ya, it's freezing in here. Better get in the covers with you." I smile. I get in the covers bumping her hip on purpose. She smiles back then gives me a little shove. I'm tempted to put my arm around her again, but she doesn't seem in the mood. Her eyes were fixed on the tv watching everything that came together.  
" So..." I fiddle with my thumbs.  
She hushes me keeping her gaze on her tv. I look around the room not feeling too interested in the movie. I get up yawning and go down stairs to search for some food. I sneak down the stairs since Stevie hates the fact that her parents think we're dating whenever I come over. I saw a soft light when I turned the corner and sitting around their table. I walk into the room with two of them glaring at me. I grab a soda, pop open the lid, and take a swig before I grab microwave popcorn. I toss in Stevie's favorite kind then take doughnuts from the top shelf of the pantry. I grab a few more items and wait for the popcorn to finish. I reach in taking the popcorn and ran up the stairs while it burned my hand. I threw the bag of popcorn at Stevie then her eyes got really big as she felt the heat of it then threw it back at me and I dropped the belongings on the bed. I catch the smoking bag of popcorn and give her a sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes which seemed to be her signature move. I blew on the bag a few more times than hoped onto the bed making Stevie bounce from my weight. I offer her a doughnut and she grabs it from my hand and then says thanks.

2 hours later

I open one eye finding myself with Stevie. My hand was still in a chips bag. I roll out of the bed leaving Stevie laying there. I take my jacket and climb out of the window.

Stevie's POV

The sun light stood at my window awaiting to come in. I smile and turn over expecting Zander to still be there. I sigh because this is how he always leaves; when I'm still sleeping. Oh my gosh, it's 7:55; 10 more minutes than I'm late for school. I snatch a ripped shirt and try to pry my legs through the skinny jeans. I fall over and screech a little. I jump back up and put a beanie on my head for good luck. I grab my bag and run out the door.

Kacey's POV

I pace back and forth with my heels strutting against the sidewalk waiting for Stevie to come. I look and in the distance I see a figure bobbing up and down. I squint to see if I could get a better look. I sit down on a bench to see who that could be. I wait for a few minutes then finally see Stevie breathing heavily. I don't jump up to greet her to show I knew she was going to come.  
" Hey, you going to get up?" Stevie exhales.  
" Why don't you sit down?"

" No thanks," she points to a sign by the bench, " wet paint." she reads aloud. My eyes expand and I'm just disgusted.  
" Not again." I sigh. Stevie start laughing at me. She clutching her side right now so I give her a little push then grab her hand and always her to the band room.  
" You're going to make me late." she wines.  
" Oh, get over it; they'll cut you some slack since you got into a car crash."  
" What about you?"  
" I'm always late, or what I call it going on my own time."  
She rolls her eyes. " Now help me get into something." I say.  
She checks my back and says my skirt is fine, but my top is definitely not. She takes out a baggy shirt with some lettering on the front and gives it to me. I give her an unflattering smile than turn away to put it on. This time she grabs me and drags me out of the room.

( lunch )

I walk into the lunch room with Nelson digging into his cheese sandwich while Kevin stirs his whatever it might be stew. I sit down putting my purse on the table fixing the baggy shirt. " So you guys, aren't you happy that Stevie is back?"  
" Ya." They both said in unison as Stevie walked in. He smiled broadly at Kevin and Nelson. She hugged them both tightly. She sat down and then frowned, " Where's Zander?". Just as she spoke that we all saw Zander hand in hand with the one monster we all hate, Molly.

**So weird right? You guys did not expect that, right? ;)**


End file.
